worldsaversfandomcom-20200215-history
Aqua Aquaris
Aqua Aquaris is a Water Human from an age of the past. The same era that Eric Nightingale is from. She was born in raised in the capital Water Human city from her time, known as Kadosh Mayim, or the Holy Water City. She was the second daughter of the leaders, or the Mayor's family, so she was expected to be a wonderful Water Human, much like her parents. Her abilities were average at best, as she never had much training in combat. On the other hand, her sister, Aqueena Aquaris, was many levels above her and was appointed to the level of sage, making her feel somewhat lesser than her sister. At a point during her childhood, Aqua and her sister were brought by that ages Sage of Water to meet the Master Elemental of Water. The elemental took special notice of Aqua, and blessed her with what it called its Divine Protection; however, she doesn't remember this event well, nor does she know what this blessing truly did to her. During the war caused by Zane the Conquer, Aqueena's fiancé was killed in the war. After the war was over, some kind of altercation happened between Aqua and her sister which resulted in Aqueena trying to kill her sister in a blind grief stricken rage. Magneus the Light Sage stepped in at this point, and actually sent Aqua away to the present era. It was there that she was taken in by the World Savers in this new era. Treated as the child of the group, she was often looked at as someone who needs to be protected due to her young age and low level of skill, so she often didn't partake in the battles. After meeting her sister again in the future, they seemed to have made up with each other and the two act somewhat like they used to. As time passed, and she got older, Aqua began to take a more active role in the work of the World Savers. Under the training of Eric, she developed some battle skill but still lacked true stand alone strength. One of her first missions was when the Chaos Humans attacked Kavisto's base when the Abomination appeared. During that event, Rem spent most of the mission protecting her. In the end, she had a hand in saving him when the Abomination sickness nearly destroyed Rem. After this crisis, Aqua was trained by who she would later learn was Mythos, who was believed to be dead. Aqua learned much more about her powers by training with such a master, but she still lacked real strength. Over time, missions, and Rem saving her life, Aqua developed an attraction towards Rem, though she didn't truly see it until after Rem and Halo were engaged. This sent Aqua into a deep state of depression, which got worse once Rem was actually married. And if her natural depression wasn't enough, sometime before the wedding, Aqua was attacked by Giga. He was able to infect her, and because of this, Giga now has some slight control over Aqua's mind, emotions, and self. Giga has slowly been making Aqua worse and worse. Currently, Aqua is too depressed to focus on anything else but her sadness, but she is finding that she cannot stand being weak in battle anymore and hopes to find help training her. She is training with Kane when he shows up, unknown to her that he is her son from an altered future. Aqua's skills in combat, while are not bad, are not on the same level as some of the other World Savers. She has a high level control over Water, and all forms of it, as well as some very minor control over gel. She is even able to make herself change into the forms of water for a short time. Vapor is her most commonly used form when she changes, as it gives her flight and makes her much faster. Aqua also seems to have an untapped connection to Aura. Though she doesn't use it often, she also has a rod to use as a weapon. Category:Character